Under control of the ANDROID operating system, JAVA applications obtain webpage data by loading a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). The JAVA applications will be implemented according to the corresponding webpage data. However, due to limited functions, the JAVA applications may not be able to fully meet user demands.
For example, when a JAVA application is loaded with a URL with respect to video resources, the JAVA application may play video files through a standard Application Program Interface (API). When a user requests to open a webpage containing multiple video files, the JAVA application cannot resolve the user request and standard API function objects are therefore called by the JAVA application. However, only one instance may be called, and multiple video files cannot be opened at the same time. Therefore, the user request is beyond the processing ability or the preset functionality of the JAVA application, and the JAVA application does not respond to the user request. When the JAVA application loads a URL including key resources, each key corresponds to a processing operation. Because of inconsistence between the keys on the webpage and the keys of a computing device (e.g., a remote control), the JAVA application may not be able to determine processing operations after receiving the key transmitted by the remote control. At the same time, the JAVA application itself cannot recognize the key transmitted by the remote control. Therefore, the user request is beyond the processing ability of the JAVA application.
In sum, the JAVA application may not be able to process user requests when the user requests demand certain functions beyond the processing ability of the JAVA application.